Board Games
by 3VAD127
Summary: What do Sokka and Suki do when left alone in the middle of the night? Why, play board games, of course! Drabble. Sukka, with a tinge of innuendo.


**Disclaimer:** Dude. If I owned "Avatar," Sokka _never would have _**_shaved his head_**_!_ … So, since he did, I obviously don't own the show. That's Bryke's department.

**Author's Notes:** Yes, I know I should be working on "Out the Window," but I could not resist! Sukka is my OTP, and I'm completely addicted. … Not even kidding.

Inspired by a conversation held over at Flaming Knives, a Maiko Proboard and Forum. Guys? You know who you are. (:

**

* * *

**

Board Games

* * *

Katara knelt and picked up a wooden spoon, taking a heaping scoop of rice and spooning it into a bowl. The Waterbender looked around the pot to the small group of people milling around camp and began passing out bowls of rice to her makeshift family. Each member uttered their own brand of thanks. When one member of their group didn't respond, the girl shoved the bowl into his hands roughly.

"Wake up, Sokka," she muttered to her incoherent brother. Still drowsy with sleep, the Water Tribe boy could only grunt in response and plop down mercilessly on the ground.

Katara, Zuko, and Aang, all obnoxiously conscious morning people, began chatting away about this and that, while Toph and Sokka sat around, attempting to blink the sleep from their eyes.

Aang paused for a moment, taking a look around camp. "Hey. Where's Suki?"

Sokka only murmured an incomprehensible reply before shoveling more rice into his mouth. Once he was finished, he began chewing on a chopstick, flicking the other one around between his fingers.

Finally, the girl in question appeared behind her boyfriend. "Hey Sokka," she said, bending down to steal a kiss.

"'Morning, Lovely," the other teen replied. "How did you sleep?"

Suki laughed softly. "Very well." Taking a bowl of rice, she sat down in between Sokka and Toph. Zuko, who sat on the other side of Sokka, glanced between the two teens suspiciously. A smirk slowly spread across his face. He leaned to his right, whispering into Katara's ear.

Looking shocked, the tan girl placed her bowl on the ground. Katara's mouth puckered a little before addressing her brother and his girlfriend. "So," she began, "what did _you_ two do last night?"

Suki looked up from her bowl of rice. "Nothing," she replied without blinking. "Nothing at all." Sokka fidgeted.

Toph smirked. "Liar."

The Kyoshi girl's face brightened. "We didn't do anything!" Sokka insisted. "Swear. It was nothing."

"Um… yeah."

"Uh huh…" The gang could hear the skepticism oozing from Toph's voice.

"Yeah? Yeah! … Uh, fine. We were… busy. Last night."

"Mm-hmm."

"Playing games," Sokka blurted. His eyes widened a split second before he scrambled, "Board games. We were playing board games."

Katara and Zuko snickered behind their hands while Aang said, eyes wide, "You guys played board games last night? Why didn't you invite me?"

Suki choked on her rice.

"Uh… Well Aang, buddy, see, the thing is…" Sokka scrambled for an explanation. "It was… Battleship! Two-player Battleship. We would've invited you, but, you know, it's only a two-player game." He shrugged. "Maybe some other time."

"Oh. OK." The Avatar deflated a little.

Zuko crossed his arms. "That's funny. I distinctly remember hearing Suki last night. Making noises… and stuff. She sounded like she was in pain."

A tiny bead of sweat dropped down Sokka's face. He risked a glance at Suki, whose panicked blue eyes read, 'Don't look at me!' "Oh, well, that's because I sunk her battleship," the boy offered. The Firebender nodded.

"Mm-hmm."

"Yeah! I was _really_ upset about that battleship." The warrior girl punched Sokka in the arm. "I think he cheated."

The tribesman rubbed his arm, complete bewilderment smeared across his face. "NO, I didn't _cheat_."

Aang leaned forward, planting his hands on his knees. "Wow, guys, that sounds like fun! So you just spent the night in Sokka's tent and played board games? _Awesome_!" The young Avatar grinned widely.

Sokka and Suki shared a small glance, which was lost on everyone save Katara. The two relaxed a little—which Toph definitely noticed—and turned back to their empty bowls. _Close one._

All was quiet for a few moments before Aang broke the silence. Gray eyes wide and innocent, he said, "Hey Katara, maybe tonight we can share a tent and play board games like Sokka and Suki did last night!"

Everyone was too busy choking on their rice to notice Katara's face explode in red. Sokka fainted.

"…What?"

* * *


End file.
